Please Listen
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: WARNING DARK THEMES! Female Harry-Harry's friends don't see whats happening to her, who will care enough to notice? Contains-rape, eating disorders, self harm


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

 _ **Just as a warning this contains darker themes and may be a trigger!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry slowly stirred the potion in front of her 7 times anti clockwise and once clockwise before the color changed to a pale lilac than to clear before bottling it, labeling it and placing it on Professor Snape desk, "Finished already Potter?" Professor Snape sneered from across the classroom "Yes sir" was all she said as she cleaned her station and pulled out her Potions text to complete the in class assignment due the next class, had she looked at the professor she could have seen a narrowing of the eyes.

Ron looked over at Harry and whispered "Harry are you okay? You've been really weird this year" not looking up she answered "Ya I'm fine, I'm just focusing on my grades this year"

 _"_ _ **So tight"**_

 _ **"Finally earning you're keep"**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

Still looking at her textbook Harry felt her chest begin to ache as it always did 'I'm not fine please help me'.

"I expect a 2ft parchment on the uses, antidote, and side effects on the Draught of the Living Dead do for next class. Dismissed" drawled the professor before students began to leave.

A few days later Harry sat down in the Great Hall for lunch when Hermione gave her a look "Are you okay Harry?" she just smiled and answered "I'm just tired"

 _"_ _ **Take it"**_

 _Bile_

 _ **"My own little whore"**_

 _Nightmares_

Ron started piling food on his plate 'I can't take this anymore' Harry thought as she grabbed an orange "I got a go grab my books for next class" and quickly walked out of the hall unaware of black eyes flashing with concern.

After the previous day Harry stopped showing up for meals, sitting in her Charms class Ron and Hermione slid in beside her "We haven't seen you at meals where were you?" hissed Hermione while keeping and eye on the professor.

Harry just shook her head "I got caught up in an assignment I stopped by the kitchens for something light my stomachs been off a bit"

 _ **"You work for food"**_

 _An apple core_

 _ **Bitch**_

 _Moldy bread_

 _ **"Work harder!"**_

 _A glass of water_

Ron was doodling in his book while Hermiones eyes narrowed 'I starve myself'.

Harry was laying down under a tree by the lake while everyone ate, her eyes slipped shut;

 _ **A body pressed onto her back pinning her down**_

 _ **The smell of sweat was over powering**_

 _ **"Come on scream like the whore you are"**_

 _ **"Please, Stop, PLEASE"**_

 _ **A tongue licked the shell of her ear**_

 _ **Air cut off by a hand on her neck**_

 _ **A painful grip on her hip**_

 _ **A groan and sickly warmth**_

Somebody flopped down beside her "You weren't at di-" Harry growled "Ron go away and leave me alone" material shifted and retreating footsteps could be heard.

 _ **Freak.**_

 _ **You're nothing but a quick fuck.**_

'Show me you care enough to stay' a tear disappeared into black hair.

The summer comes and goes the same as every year, new scars are etched into skin.

Walking into her Potions class she doesn't notice the calculating black eyes as they follow her to her seat. As class progresses Ron asked "aren't you hot?" Looking around everyone is in t-shirts but her, she shakes her head "No I'm actually cold" a shocked look is thrown at her "Really? " Harry just nods

 _A blade drags along skin, blood welling_

 _ **A grunt**_

 _Again_

 _ **Worthless**_

 _And again_

 _ **Whore**_

 _And again_

 _ **Beg for it**_

Arms are decorated with lines to survive

'I don't want you to see my scars'

In the library a group of three sits looking through textbooks "You look alot better than before" Harry forces a smile that looks so real "I'm feeling alot better I promise" she is answered with sighs of relief.

 _"_ _ **That's right just like that"**_

 _Scolding hot water_

 _ **A deep throaty moan**_

 _Not clean enough_

 _"_ _ **Beg for it Bitch"**_

 _Never clean enough_

 _ **A broken sob**_

 _Nails dig into thighs and scrub_

 _"_ _ **M..More, give me more!"**_

 _Raw skin bleeds_

 _ **Rougher, faster**_

 _Trails of red become pink_

 _ **Pain, pain, PAIN!**_

 _Legs give out, and arms try to hold a body together_

'I've never been this bad'

"Class dismissed, Potter my office" dull green eyes look up before she moves to the office and takes a seat in the cushioned chair

"Potter, are you alright?" uncertainty laced in the deep voice, Harry looked up and nodded "I'm okay, Professor " Obsidian looked into Emerald green with disbelief "Don't lie" Harry bowed her head

 _ **Freak**_

 _ **Whore**_

 _ **"Come on beg"**_

 _ **"Take it"**_

 _ **"Please, Stop, PLEASE"**_

 _ **Slap**_

Shaking her head the dam broke "I want to die" she choked out, Severus' mouth dropped open, eyes widening, he momentarily forgot how to breath

" Potter...Harry, I'm no therapist, but I promise you this;

I will listen

I will care."

Harry let out a sob and wrapped her arms around herself 'Someone saw, someone cares'.

 _ **"I care"**_

 _ **"Let me help you"**_

 _ **Safety**_

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to give a special shout out to Nikkie23534 for a read over before I posted! I have decided to dig on the darker and deeper side please let me know what you think R &R**


End file.
